forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Bastilla
Category: Sith Members Category: Former Sith Council Members Early Life Bastilla was born on the planet Falleen in the capital city. She was found with force abilities when she was a baby. Bastilla was trained by the Jedi until she was fourteen. She later left to live with her father. She did not give into the lies of the Jedi. Her father, who was a good mechanic made many types of lightsabers. Not powerful enough however, because the crystals were in poor condition. During that time she made many types of weapons in her father's workshop. At first Bastilla used her lightsaber from the Academy. Once Bastilla became the age of 18 she became a bounty hunter. In her many travels she ran into a Selkath that went by the name Vandar. Bastilla and Vandar went on many journeys together and later join the Sith Council together to become a Sith. Later Life Bastilla was trained by Lord Trivas, a very powerful Chiss Sith Lord. He trained her gruelingly in the ways of the force and mind. After some time he promoted her up to Master, where not to long after she was given a seat on the Sith Council, which gave her the title of Lady Bastilla. Before the Galaxial War Lady Bastilla took a leave of absence and went to a remote planet. She did not know the name of the planet, however the force called her nonetheless. There she encountered a Sith Holocron of Darth Traya and ancient Sith Lady. There Bastilla learned they ways of lightsaber combat. That training gave her the ability to wield three or more lightsabers in combat, holding each of them aloft with the Force, and having them fight with a will of their own. Lady Bastilla joined the Sith Navy under control of Kracor, and the Nymean Ascendancy under Trivas. She held the rank of Commander in the Nymean Ascendancy and the Hand of Trivas. That was only the start of her training. While working under the Sith Navy she discovered the planet, Platarious. A planet which the rich had power. Bastilla over threw the dictator, Unick. By doing that she freed all the people and she became the ruler of Platarious. It was also on that planet where she discovered mass amounts of factories from the CIS. With out hesitation she turned on the factories which started to make droids. fortress]] Lady Bastilla had to come a go from the planet many times, so she trained a fallen Jedi named, Pat, who later was given the name, Darth Malvagio. As the Galatic Alliance waged wars with the Sith many Sith fell to the Jedi. After coming back to Ni'novia after a failed mission to take over Manaan, Lord Vandar slipped. He told the two people he trusted most with a secret, Lady Bastilla and Lady Xiann. The secret was that he was leaving that very day to leave the Sith. After some prying Bastilla and Xiann found out he was leaving to join the Jedi. With out a second to react Bastilla and Xiann took out their lightsabers and fought the Selkath in a very long battle. After some time Bastilla and Xiann unleashed Sith Lighting onto the Selkath almost killing him. However, Vandar (now Uraill) was strong enough to reflect the lighting back at them, allowing his escape. Vandar wasn't the only one who left the Sith, a powerful sith named Lord Kracor left the Sith as well, leaving a powerful group of Sith solders in her hands, the Sith Commandos.